


A Bowl Full of Hot Steaming Hate Sex

by dorkylokifan



Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chili Cook-off, Closeted Thor, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor and Loki are competitors at a Chili Cook-off. Loki beat Thor last year for the top prize and Thor is not allowing that this year. As their animosity boils over Loki makes a wager with Thor. Loser gives the other a blow job.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	A Bowl Full of Hot Steaming Hate Sex

Men like Loki did not belong at the annual Great Chili Cook-Off. With his perfectly manicured nails and long hair which was guaranteed to get into the food at some point, Thor practically sneered when he saw that Loki had been placed in the tent right next to his. Thor had long hair too, but he had the good sense to tie it up out of the way while preparing food. And no, that is not a man bun. Thor does not do man buns and anyone that accuses him of sporting such will get their ass beat. Man buns were for hipsters, like Loki. That skinny newcomer with his gluten-free cornbread had no business being here. Loki should wear a man bun. Those curly locks would tie up well and expose that long lean neck that Thor has dreamed of throttling.

“If you stare at me any harder, I’m going to assume that you’re fantasizing about fucking me,” Loki interrupted Thor’s thoughts on winning the $10,000 prize. His jaw fell for a moment, caught off guard, but then he smirked.

“No, but you can blow me.”

“And you can eat my ass when I win again this year. You’ll be at the perfect height for it when you’re standing on the runner-up pedestal.” Loki grabbed a handful of diced onions and tossed them into his heated pot to sizzle for the sound effect. He sucked in his bottom lip, his eyes looking slightly dreamy, just to shine Thor on.

“If you want to bottom for me baby, just say so. All you gotta do is bend over.”

“The only person getting their ass pounded today is you. That trophy is mine,” Loki’s eyes narrowed with a mixture of fuck you/fuck me in them. He turned around and bent over to fetch an ice-cold drink from his cooler, knowing damn well how tight his jeans were today.

Thor muttered under his breath, “Little bitch.” He shoved down his semi-erection and got to work toasting his spices. He put on his gloves to chop the jalapenos as Loki browned up his meat. Heavenly aromas wafted throughout the fairgrounds. Loki’s chili had sweet pepper notes while Thor’s had a smoky hickory essence.

The pots of chili bubbled quietly as they developed flavor. Thor cleaned up and prepared for the walk to the judge’s tent. He looked over as a curly soft tendril of hair slipped free from behind Loki’s ear and dangled forward, framing his face just so. Loki bit into a strawberry, the red juice tinting his lips which closed around the soft red flesh…Loki’s gaze caught his.

He looked away.

Loki put his hands on his hips as he considered Thor and then marched over like a man on a mission.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me or that tan line on your ring finger.”

“I’m married.”

“So, where’s the ring?”

“In my pocket, away from the jalapenos.”

“Uh-huh. What’s her name?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“Tell you what, you smug sore loser. If you rank higher than me today, I’ll suck your dick,” Loki said, making Thor’s breath hitch, “…but, if I rank higher than you, you have to give me the most amazing blow job of my life. Do we have a deal?”

“No.”

“Hmm, continue to enjoy the view then.” Loki went back to his tent and proceeded to peel a banana. Thor suddenly became very concentrated on his cornbread. Damn him! The image of Loki on his knees sucking him off while he held the trophy aloft was an intoxicating one. He cracked open a beer and thought about that wonderful moment, holding the big trophy and smiling for the cameras. He’d won 2 years in a row and had damn near won a third-time last year when Loki took it from him in an upset. It had been Loki’s first time ever competing. Thor would have been gracious about it if Loki hadn’t rubbed his nose in it.

The announcement overhead signaled that Thor and Loki’s group was due to deliver their chili to the judge’s tent in five minutes. With the hundreds of people here competing, the walk to the judges was a long minefield and more than one competitor had seen his or her dream go down in a pile of spilled chili on the ground. Tripping was its own sport here.

Thor and Loki ladled up their masterpieces and proceeded to race walk them to the other side of the field. Running was against the rules for safety reasons.

Loki of course, could not make the trip quietly. “Your chili smells like something that came out of dive bar toilet at 5 am.”

“You would know what a dive bar toilet smells like. I bet you let guys use you like one too. What’s the name of your chili? Glory hole?” Thor countered. Loki side kicked Thor in the shin, which hurt but it didn’t take Thor down. “What kind of a pussy kick was that?” Thor laughed.

“The kind your wife makes when you fuck her from behind so you don’t have to see her breasts!” Loki said.

“If you say one more thing about my wife I’ll…”

“Bend me over and fuck me?” Loki interrupted.

“You keep begging for it. Why don’t you jump on my cock since you’re so desperate for it.”

“Why don’t you jump on mine? I can be your first.” Loki entered the judge’s tent first, drenched in sweat from the summer sun beating down on him during his steamy foot race. He smiled politely as he set it down on the table in front of the check-in official. Thor did likewise and the two men left the tent, no longer needing to hurry. Thor saw an opportunity for privacy behind a shed. He clamped his hand over Loki’s mouth and wrapped his other arm around Loki’s waist, picking him up and carrying him a few feet. Loki made a muffled squeal at first and then bit Thor’s hand.

“Ow! Was that really fucking necessary!” Thor yelled.

“Yes, you ignorant ape! What the hell do you think you are doing, grabbing me like that!”

“Deal.”

“What?”

“If I beat you, you’ll suck my dick.”

“Don’t forget what happens if you lose.” Loki crossed his arms, feeling certain Thor would not keep up his end of the wager. Thor smirked at Loki. He reached for his fly and unbuttoned it and unzipped his pants. “What are you…”

Thor whipped his dick out. Just for a moment. Just so Loki could see it. Loki wanted to drop to his knees right then. It was glorious.

“Tell me how badly you want to ride my dick,” Thor said, arrogant as ever. Loki crossed his arms and tilted his chin upward.

“I’ve had bigger.” He turned on his heel and left. It was a bald-faced lie, but he wasn’t about to tell that arrogant asshole that. They returned to their tents and proceeded to serve up their chilis to the fairgoers. There were additional prizes awarded for votes of best chili from the crowd. Loki and Thor each ignored each other and served their customers with their brightest smiles.

By the time they ran out of chili, it was time to announce the winners. The crowd of cooks all converged upon the main stage where the big trophy sat gleaming under the stage lights. 

“Ladies and gentlemen…” the announcer began. He was an old white-haired goat of a man with a big tan cowboy hat. Thor didn’t pay attention as the man thanked this year’s sponsors and talked about the prizes. He was too distracted by the sheen on Loki’s lips. Was that chapstick? Mixed with the remnants of strawberry juice, they looked a natural deep red color. He’d changed clothes into a black fitted V-neck tee and tight black jeans. He looked fresh like he’d just showered, for none of the day’s sweat coated his brow. 

“...Thor Odinson!” The crowd cheered and applauded as Loki’s eyes darted to him. He gave an aloof obligatory clap with his nose very much in the air. “Well, git on up here son! You’re in the top three!” The announcer said. “The next person to place in the top three is Tooony Staaark! Where is Tony Stark? Oh! Come on up! And the last person to place is...drum roll, please...Loki Laufeyson! Now there’s a name! Come on up here! My, you are slender for being so tall!” 

Loki smiled as he took his place on stage, imagining hugging Thor like the Miss America runner up. The first loser. 

“Alright gentlemen, as this year’s winners you’ll win one of these three prizes. In third place, winning $2000 and a free set of golf clubs is...Loki Laufeyson!” 

Thor’s hearing stopped working as his prize stood before him with a pissy expression. Soon. Loki would have his lips around his shaft, tongue caressing his balls. Oh, god! He was going to relish digging his fingers into that gorgeous hair and gripping and pulling and…

“Tony Stark! You are this year’s winner of the grand prize!” The crowd cheered as it slowly dawned on Thor that he’d placed second again this year. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the money anymore. He was ushered off to the side to stand next to Loki as the winner had his moment in the sun. 

“You gonna run? Hmm?”

“I honor my bets. Don’t be an asshole.”

“Let’s go,” Thor said. 

“Now?”

“No one cares about the runners up,” Thor said as he clutched his little trophy in front of his pants to press down his cock. They left the stage and exited out the rear and walked back towards their trailers. There was no one around in the parking area while the main event was happening. As they walked, Thor reached out and cupped Loki’s ass. 

“My trailer. I have things,” Loki said with finality. Thor didn’t argue. It took what felt like an eternity, and Thor’s cock practically jumped with excitement when Loki’s keys jingled in the lock on his little RV door. They climbed inside and yanked the door shut. 

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

“Finally got that out of your system, did you?” Loki asked sarcastically. Thor unzipped his fly. His cock jutted out of his trousers like a spring-loaded pole. He grabbed Loki by the back of the head, tangling his fingers into those shiny raven locks. Grabbing his cock with his other hand he slapped his dick across Loki's face and smiled. 

“Say that my chili is better than yours.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I beat you, so say it!” 

“Fine. Your chili was better than mine.” Loki opened his mouth and Thor stuffed it in. 

“Oh...yes. Oh, that’s it. Yeah. Oh, fuck! Fuck yeah!. I won! Suck my dick! Oh...deeper…” Thor shivered as Loki’s head bobbed violently on his nob. Loki used both hands to work Thor’s thick long shaft as he did his best to get the big meaty tip as far back into his mouth as it could go without grazing teeth. Thor’s balls were drawing up. Too quickly. He didn’t want to come this soon. Loki must have sensed it as well, for he slowed and then pulled off for a moment. He pushed down Thor’s jeans further and tongued his sack. The whole time, Loki was making eye contact with him. There was a tinge of daring, of competitiveness still there in those green eyes. Closed to slits, hooded, but no less menacing. Loki meant to take him apart. 

Loki slurped as he sucked one ball into his mouth and then the other while stroking him. He then went back to the tip and licked the pad of his tongue against the helmet, collecting a sticky bead of cum and letting Thor see the tiny string connect from tip to tip. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.”

“Are you now? We only wagered a blow job,” Loki said and then took to sucking Thor’s cock again. His eyes were mocking and Thor took Loki’s head in both hands and thrust forward. He fucked his face, cock slamming his throat as saliva coated his balls. He pulled out so Loki could breathe. Gasping, one, two… and slammed back in. 

“Fucking arrogant little bitch. Let me fuck you. I know you want it. Stop making everything. So. Fucking. Hard! Say yes. Say yes and bend over,” Thor pulled out so Loki could speak. He gasped, one, two…

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“When I finish sucking you and you cum in my mouth, you kiss me. With tongue.” 

Thor sucked in a breath and nodded. He loosened his grip on Loki’s hair and watched as Loki danced between his thighs, his big green eyes looking up at him. 

“Oh...gonna cum. Oh, baby! Oh...Oh! Open your mouth! Open your mouth! Show me! OH FUCK! Ah! Swallow it! Oh...Swallow my cum baby. Oh god...oh god.” Thor yanked Loki up and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He tasted his own bitterness but what he felt was Loki’s gorgeous body pressed to his, hands roaming, pulling at clothes. 

Thor’s hands ranked down Loki’s creamy pale ass, squeezing as he ground his hips against his. With a trail of clothes in their wake, they tumbled onto Loki’s little bed writhing against one another, hands exploring. 

“I want to look at you,” Thor sat up and pulled Loki’s legs apart. He fondled him, raking his hands inside his thighs and thumbing his pucker. Loki reached over to a drawer and pulled out a dildo and lube. 

“I need you to open me up,” he said. Thor took the items and squeezed far too much lube onto the toy and proceeded to try and stuff it in.

“Whoa! Hey! Slow down. You can’t just cram it in. You haven’t done this before have you?” Loki asked him. Thor didn’t answer but he didn’t need to. He looked away, seeming contrite. “I thought so. Take your time. It’ll feel better for both of us if I’m properly stretched and lubed. Play with me down there. Loosen me up. Show me you have some actual skills.”

Thor knew a challenge when he heard one. He put the toy down and lube up his fingers instead. He pressed two inside. Loki groaned at first but took it and then relaxed as Thor felt around inside. Genuine curiosity played over Thor’s face as he watched Loki to gauge his reactions to everything he did. He took Loki’s shaft in his other hand and pumped it, working in tandem until he found a spot. Loki cried out and arched his back. 

Thor smirked. He hovered over Loki then, in a more domineering position. He took control of Loki’s pleasure and Loki threw his head back.

“Look at me,” Thor demanded. Loki did. His breath was heavy in his chest as he panted. He keened. “That’s it, baby. What’s my name?” 

Loki looked so lovely as he slowly broke apart. His voice was shaky when he answered, ”Thor.”

“Want me to pound your ass baby? Want my cock?” Thor stroked Loki’s cock faster as he rubbed and rubbed his prostate in vigorous little circles. Loki’s toes curled as he spread his legs wider. 

“Uh!”

“Answer me!” 

“I...I...fuck! Fuck you, you arrogant asshole! I want it!”

“You want to be my bitch baby? Want me to use you? Cum in your asshole you little whore?” 

“I...I…” Loki grit his teeth, girding his pride. Thor leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“Just roll over and spread your cheeks. Show me what an eager bitch you are.” 

Loki did. He rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face. He arched his hips up off the bed and reached back to spread his ass open. Thor smiled in triumph. He spat in his hand, aligned his cock and pressed in. 

“Ah!” Both men groaned as Thor slowly sunk in, to the hilt. He waited, letting them both adjust. He pressed his full body down upon Loki’s, enjoying the intimacy of full-body contact. He kissed Loki’s neck and shoulders, grazing his fingertips along the length of Loki’s arms and then clasping his hands on top of Loki’s, interlacing them.

It caught Loki by surprise. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Thor breathed into his ear. He ground his hips into his and they keened. 

“Oh, Thor. Your dick...I’m ready, daddy.” 

Daddy. 

Thor’s loins filled with fire. He snapped his hips, rolled them, and then fucked. With each stroke, Thor dared to go deeper, harder, faster until the trailer was rocking with full force. Loki’s cries were music and all too soon, Loki was showing signs of climax.

“Not yet.” Thor sat up on his knees and pulled Loki with him. He gripped the base of Loki’s cock to the point of discomfort to delay his orgasm. 

“Uh! Stop!”

“Not yet baby. Don’t come yet. Daddy’s not done riding you. Squeeze it off. That’s it,” Loki took control of his own cock and squeezed himself to stop his release. “Good boy. That’s it,” Thor’s hips slapped skin with Loki’s ass, a loud obscene sound in the very small space. Loki’s hair smelled of apples and his aftershave of Old Spice. Thor pulled Loki’s face to the side and kissed him. His passionate thrusts belied a long-buried hunger he’d never felt for his wife. 

Loki kissed him back and mewled. He’d completely relaxed into Thor’s embrace and took freely all that Thor gave him. 

“Gonna cum Loki. Gonna cum inside of you baby! Let go of your cock baby. Gonna help you cum when I cum. Cum when I cum. Together...yes...yes…” Thor took in a sharp breath and cried out. He stroked Loki furiously as he filled him with hot cream and Loki yelled out, almost in pain as ropes of cum covered his bed. 

They collapsed together, landing on their sides and still connected. Thor held Loki close and pressed more kisses to his shoulder. 

Thor’s cell phone rang. They went still. Thor pulled out quickly and got up off the bed, dashing to his clothes and fishing for it. 

“Hey. Hey baby. Um, no, no I’ve haven’t left yet. I’m really tired. I think I’ll spend the night here tonight and drive back in the morning. Yeah. Yeah, it was really hot today. Oh. I got second place. I...um...I forgot. People were taking my picture and stuff. Yeah. The newspaper. Well, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you. Bye.” 

“Well, you did tell me you were married and that you were using me. I guess I’m a fool. I imagined...I don’t know what I was thinking. Thanks for the fuck. I guess next year you’ll be chasing Tony Stark instead.”

“I didn’t...it’s complicated.”

“No, it isn’t. She has no idea you’re gay does she?” Loki asked as he slipped his underwear back on. Thor didn’t answer him. He just looked down at his feet. “You had no idea you were gay either, did you? How long have the two of you been married?”

“A year. As soon as we graduated from college. It was what was expected of me. And Jane is...she’s perfect. The perfect wife. Beautiful.”

“And you have no desire to fuck her do you?” 

“It’s complicated.”

“See you around Thor.” 

“What? No! I mean...maybe we could exchange phone numbers...or…”

“Go home to your wife Thor.” 

Thor nodded. He wiped his nose and snapped up his clothes, getting dressed and left. He lay awake in his RV all night staring up at the ceiling and seeing green eyes stare back. 

In the morning the two men watched each other pack up the last of their equipment without speaking to one another. Loki reached for the door of his truck and sighed. 

“Where do you live?” 

“What?” 

Loki walked over, “Where do you live?” 

“Cliffordville.”

“I live in Abbottstown. About 40 minutes from you,” Loki said. Thor, the arrogant asshole, suddenly looked like a lost puppy that found a home. “Here’s my number.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have any children, do you?”

“No. My wife and I haven’t conceived yet.”

“Well, not that I’m asking you to leave your wife after just one fuck, but the longer you drag this out the more you’ll hurt her. You need to tell her you’re gay.”

Thor nodded, meekly. It seemed like he was agreeing but the modest gesture looked dishonest on him. He was lying. He wasn’t going to tell his wife. For whatever reason, he wasn’t ready to leave her just yet. 

“Call me,” Loki said and walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can already tell this fic needs a sequel. Tell me your thoughts on what you want to see from these two.


End file.
